¿Cómo saber si es amor?
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Michiru se descubre a sí misma pensando de más en su rubia amiga y deberá hacer algo para identificar lo que siente.


Dedicado a FICR.

 **¿Cómo saber si es amor?**

Michiru miraba a Haruka jugar a diario con sus compañeros de clase de deportes mientras la esperaba para ir a casa después de la jornada en el colegio. Entre tanto, se dedicaba a escribir en su diario el caudal de pensamientos que se le venían a la mente. Aquel día, desde el balcón que da a los campos de juego, Michiru recapitulaba sus vivencias al lado de la rubia y le resultaba imposible evitar pensar que tal vez sus afecciones hacia ella eran mucho más grandes para una amistad. ¿Pero cómo era posible? ¿En qué momento permitió que la simpleza de su convivencia traspasara los límites de la hermandad? Michiru se cuestionaba estas y otras interrogantes pero por más que lo repasaba no tenía razones ni motivos para querer cambiar el estatus de su relación. ¿Por qué pensó siquiera en cambiarlo? No era permisible, por un instante tuvo miedo de los pensamientos que la traicionaron. ¿O es que eran sus sentimientos los que hablaban? No. En definitiva lo emocional no podía estar implicado.

Haruka, que jugaba soccer en el campo, levantó los ojos y la contempló en el balcón, alzó el brazo con una sonrisa y con alegría la aguamarina le devolvió el gesto olvidándose de su inquietud.

 _"_ _Espera, ¿qué fue eso?_ —Pensó Michiru—. _No, no, no puedes seguir así."_

Agitó la cabeza. No, no podía seguir permitiendo las imperceptibles muestras de afecto que le emergían casi tan natural como respirar.

Aquella noche Michiru se debatió en la cama, prácticamente había pasado la noche en vela atormentada con eso, salvo por un momento en el que logró conciliar el sueño y fue tan sólo para delirar con esa rubia que se estaba volviendo su debilidad. ¿Bajo qué circunstancias empezó a pensar ella más de lo habitual?

 _"_ _Somos amigas, es normal…"_ Se dijo intentando convencerse.

¿En qué segundo su imagen se le volvió una obsesión atiborrando su memoria de recuerdos? No lo sabía, pero algo irrevocable había cruzado la línea de la amistad, un "algo" que no entendía, un algo que nunca le interesó comprender. Hasta ahora.

Era un nuevo día, Haruka jugaba despreocupada en el campo mientras Michiru la miraba desde su lugar de costumbre en el balcón. Pensativa, la aguamarina frunció el ceño y se llevó el botón de la pluma a los labios. De pronto, una decisión se asomó en su mirada.

—Esto tiene que terminar —afirmó y puso punto a su escrito.

Estaba decidido, esa misma tarde Michiru pondría fin a su obsesión.

—Michiru —dijo Haruka al subir al balcón—, ya estoy aquí, podemos ir a casa —pero ella ya se había ido.

Un par de horas más tarde Haruka salía de la ducha, se puso un pantalón de vestir y una camisa, tomó una toalla y se secó el cabello cuando el timbre sonó.

—¡Ya voy! —Exclamó arrojando la toalla a la cama y atendió la puerta—. Mi… Michiru.

La aguamarina en la entrada la recorrió de pies a cabeza, la rubia estaba descalza sobre la alfombra, el amplio pantalón perdía su figura, la camisa blanca se transparentaba dejando al descubierto su desnuda femineidad, su cabello mojado y alborotado acentuaba su rebeldía y su piel aún tenía vestigios de humedad.

—¿Michiru por qué me dejaste en la…?

Aún no terminaba de hablar cuando Michiru se arrojó a sus labios. Con un apasionado y estremecedor beso la empujó dentro, y aferrada a su camisa la condujo por el apartamento sin dar reposo a sus labios. La impresionada rubia no sabía qué hacer, todo había sido tan imprevisto que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, sino que se dejó guiar por Michiru que arrancó los botones de su camisa e introdujo las manos deslizándolas en su pecho. Al entrar en la habitación Michiru la empujó y cayó desconcertada junto a la cama; el ruboroso rostro de Haruka expresó su confuso asombro.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue… eso? —Preguntó aturdida.

Michiru sonreía rozando sus labios con los dedos, en su mirada se notaba ahora la certeza.

—Nada —respondió—. Sólo…, quería saber.

Con una sonrisa Michiru se dio vuelta y salió del apartamento.

Perpleja Haruka parpadeó un par de veces y resuelta se levantó a buscarla.

—¡Michiru!, ¡espera!

¿Qué había sido eso? Haruka no lo supo, pero era su turno para descubrirlo.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Esta es una historia editada, gracias por las lecturas y los reviews que pudo haber tenido, y muchas más gracias por los nuevos.

Como comentario; me han pedido continuación de este fic, y aunque he pensado en la respuesta de Haruka e incluso he escrito 239 palabras, no he conseguido llegar a buen término, así que, queridos lectores, ¿cómo imaginan que debería seguir? ¿Qué creen que deba hacer Haruka? Se aceptan sugerencias, una de ellas puede ser la que vean plasmada en el siguiente y último capítulo.

Sin más de momento.

Mil gracias.

P.S.-Esta historia estará marcada como "completa" hasta nuevo aviso. Saludos.


End file.
